The Truth Comes Out
by HieiYYH
Summary: A demon has escaped from spirit world prison and has done some research on the spirit detective and his friends. Can they defeat them before all of their secrets are out?
1. Introduction

Kurama sat in his history class just like any ordinary student, listening to the teacher drone on and on forever about things he hardn't cared for. Suddenly, the overhead speaker came on and he heard Yusuke's voice say, "I know he's here."

Kuwabara added, "Yeah he practically lives at school."

"I'm sorry," the front desk woman said, "we don't have a student with the name 'Kurama' I'm going to ask you to leave."

Kurama tried to hide the fact that his face was turning red. "Don't tell me," he whispered.

Yusuke said, "No, no, you're right. His name isn't Kurama it's, uh, Shuichi! Yeah, him, look can you just call him down to the office, we need to talk to him, like, _right now_."

Everyone turned to look at Kurama who was sinking in his chair, trying to disappear. The front desk woman continued, "We have about 30 different Shuichi's here. Do you have a last name with that?"

Kuwabara shouted, "Oh come on, he has red hair and has a GPA of like a million or something. You know which one we're talking about!"

"Shuichi?" some students started whispering around Kurama.

The front desk woman said, "Get your hands away from my microphone! Would Shuichi with red hair please come to the office?"

Kurama slowly stood up and walked out of the room as everyone stared at him. "What did they call you?" the teacher asked, "Kurama?"

He stopped and said, "It's just an old embarrassing nickname, no need to remember it!"

* * *

In the office...

Yusuke said, "Hey."

"Why are you here?" Kurama whispered, "You know I'm Shuichi when it comes to human interactions." He glanced over at the women working the desk and she didn't seem to notice anything.

Yusuke replied, "We don't have time for that. I got another case from Botan and I was wondering if you could help us out."

"I don't know," he replied, "I'm already behind from missing so much school from the dark tournament."

* * *

Once Yusuke explained everything, they all had a wardrobe change and headed into the city. Kurama said, "Daiki, a rape demon, escaped from spirit world prison?"

Kuwabara asked, "Do you know anything about rape demons?"

"Botan didn't have much information," Yusuke added, "she went back to spirit world to try to find out more."

"Daiki was a horrifying rapist 400 years ago," Kurama explained, "he takes all sorts of females, demon, human, it doesn't matter. He forces himself onto them until they die. We're going to have to move quickly, lives are at stake and anyone could be a target. You're sure he's here, in living world?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said, "he's here but I have no idea _where_."

Kuwabara said, "Wow that is terrible! How did they capture him 400 years ago?"

"I don't know," Kurama replied, "but rape demons give off a specific energy signal, even while concealing their energy. Hiei should be able to find him easily enough for us."

"That's just great!" Kuwabara said, "And where is shorty now?"

He explained, "He's been bored out of his mind since the dark tournament is over and he's still confined here so he's been sleeping in the tree in my front yard."

Yusuke asked, "That's it? Well that's easy as hell. Let's go!"

* * *

Hiei woke up to Kuwabara's voice shouting, "Shorty! Would you get down here and help us with something!"

He growled and looked down at them from his perch. "Why should I help you?" he demanded angrily. He looked and saw Kurama and Yusuke were standing by him.

"Sorry to wake you from your nap, Hiei," Yusuke said, "we could really use your jagan."

"That didn't answer my question," he replied without moving.

Kurama said, "A rape demon escaped from spirit world prison. Can you find him for us?"

"That's not my problem," Hiei answered. _Those things are more trouble than they're worth,_ he thought, _there is no way I'm going anywhere near one of those fools._

Yusuke said, "What if this rape demon gets ahold of your sister? I'm told they like girls, human and demon."

Kuwabara asked, "Hiei has a sister?"

Hiei bolted upright and glared down at them. "She's fine," he replied. _He's right,_ he thought, _if I stay away from danger he could get Yukina._ Hiei jumped down to the ground and said, "I'll still look for him, just in case."

"What's her name?" Kuwabara asked, "Oh come on, she's got to be ugly like you, right?"

Kurama said, "That's not important now. Hiei, where is Daiki."

" _Him?_ " Hiei asked, "He's been in spirit world prison for centuries."

"He got out," Yusuke said, "and now he's here somewhere."

Hiei said, "He's in a forest outside of the city. It doesn't look like he's strong enough to kidnap anyone yet."

"We should hurry," Kurama said.


	2. Stunned

"I didn't realize we'd have to go on a nature hike," Yusuke said as he walked through the forest.

"I mentioned _outside_ of the city," Hiei replied, "what part of that didn't you understand?" He stopped moving as he sensed Daiki was nearby and was getting closer.

Kuwabara said, "I don't sense any demons out here. Hey, who are you?"

A regular looking human man came out of the woodwork, dressed in an old traditional Japanese outfit. "Daiki!" Kurama shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked, "He's definetly human."

Daiki said, "Dear child, demons can look like anything, haven't you learn anything from being a spirit detective?"

"Actually I'm the spirit detective," Yusuke said, "and you're going back to spirit world!"

"I don't think so," Daiki replied, "I've been doing my research and I see demons have aligned themselves with a human spirit detective. How disgraceful." He glared at Kurama and Hiei.

Kurama demanded, "How do you know who we are?"

Daiki rolled his eyes and replied, "Guards gossip about what's happening here. I'm sure what's about to happen next will make their day." He pulled out a silver disk.

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke asked.

"We shouldn't stand around to find out," Kurama replied and pulled out a rose.

Before Kurama could move, Daiki activated the disk and threw it at him. Kurama froze in place as it emitted a strange frequency. "Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. Hiei stopped in front of him and tried to get him to move.

"He's frozen solid," Hiei remarked. _What the hell is this thing?_ he thought as he examined the disk.

Daiki braced for Kuwabara's spirit sword and he explained, "Kurama might be in a human body now but he still has the soul of a fox demon. That frequency forces him to stay completely immobile. As for you-" He looked at Hiei.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted as he tried to blast him.

Daiki moved out of the way in time and threw another disk at Hiei. Instead of freezing in place he held his head as his vision saw auras on everything. A pain, the worst he had ever imagined, grew and ripped through his skull. He got on the ground and laid down in pain as he couldn't think clearly anymore. "Interesting," Daiki said, "you were supposed to get stunned like the fox. Something must have gone wrong."

"I'm getting sick of hearing you talk," Yusuke said as he charged forward.

"As for you," Daiki said, "what was that thing you did?" He started charging his finger with a spirit gun.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted as he lowered his sword.

"Get down!" Yusuke shouted as the blast hit both of them and knocked them down. By the time they got back up Daiki was gone. "Dammit," he said.

Kuwabara asked, "What do we do with them?" He looked at Kurama who was still standing completely frozen and Hiei who was still laying on the ground in pain.

"Genkai usually knows what to do in this kind of situation," he replied, "come on, let's take him to her." He moved the suspended disk and Kurama leaned forward, eyes still open and still stunned.

* * *

"So what's wrong with him?" Yusuke asked as all of them, including Genkai, looked at Kurama sitting up, completely still.

"I've heard of it before," she said as he grabbed the disk that was floating above Hiei and turned it off, "this created a sonic wave. Each race of demon has a different frequency where it stuns them completely."

"Dammit," Hiei complained as he sat up, "I haven't felt that much pain since I got the jagan. How did we get here?"

Kuwabara asked, "You don't remember?"

Genkai explained, "That's another thing. The whole time they're stunned they can't experience the world around them. They also suffer from short term memory loss, temporairly."

Yusuke asked, "Then why did it give Hiei a migrain instead of stunning him?"

"I don't have all the answers," she replied, then pulled the floating disk away from Kurama.

"What happened?" he asked, "When did we get here? How did we get here?" He looked around and saw everyone staring at him.

Yusuke grabbed the disk and said, "This thing causes you to freeze since you're a fox demon, or something like that."

"It stuns you," Genkai added.

Kurama replied, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Like this," Kuwabara said as he grabbed the disk from Yusuke's hands and pushed the button on it. Kurama froze in place again. "Okay, didn't mean to do that." He pushed it again and Kurama started to move.

"What happened?" he asked, "Where did Daiki go? How did we get here?" He looked around at everyone again.

Yusuke said, "We just said what happened."

Genkai explained, "I told you he has short term memory loss temporarily. He'll go back to normal in a few minutes."

"Memory loss?" Kurama asked, "Why would I have that?"

Kuwabara said, "Because this thing makes a sound that makes you freeze up. Like this." He pushed the button again, and again he froze in place.

"What the hell!" Yusuke shouted.

Hiei grabbed the disk from him and said, "Would you stop messing around? A rape demon is on the loose." He broke the disk in the hands and as it shattered Kurama started moving again.

"What happened?" he asked, "Why are we at Genkai's? How did we get here?" He looked around the room and saw everyone staring at him.

"Again?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke said, "Why don't you answer him since you're the one that caused this!"

Hiei groaned. He broke the disk caused his migraine as Kuwabara explained what happened to Kurama yet again.


	3. Kidnapped

"I think I'm starting to understand," Kurama said, "but how does a frequency do that? I've never heard of such a thing."

"There you are!" Botan said as she flew in through the front door, "Oh wow, everyone's here. I've been looking for you everywhere Yusuke. Daiki is definetly within Tokyo's city limits and needs to be stopped."

Yusuke replied, "We've realized that already."

"He stole several demon disks from spirit world," she explained, "hey there's some there. You didn't have to break them!"

Kurama asked, "How many does spirit world have?"

She sat in the circle the group formed and explained, "Demons aren't supposed to know this, but each race of demon as a special frequency that stuns them. They're deep within King Yama's castle. Some say they don't even exist. Only he knows where they are but it seems Daiki figured it out and stole several of them. He took several fire and fox demons, along with several others. He certainly has plans."

Yusuke asked, "Then why did the fire demon one give Hiei a migrain instead of stunning him like Kurama?"

"That only happens if it's directed to the wrong race," Botan said, then stopped talked as she glanced over at Hiei.

"I'm half fire demon," he said coldly, "it must have been because of that."

"Really?" Kuwabara asked, "What's your other half?"

Kurama said, "That's not important now. We need to find Daiki again and figure out a way to take him down."

Hiei used his jagan to find him and explained, "He's in the city." He cut himself short.

"Where?" Yusuke asked, "That's not very specific."

"He just left Kurama's house," he confessed, "with Shiori. Kurama!" Before he could say anymore Kurama stood up and left the building.

"We're right behind you!" Yusuke shouted.

"Be careful!" Botan called as they all left, she stayed behind at Genkai's temple.

* * *

Our favorite heros walked toward a rundown abandoned factory in an overgrown part of the city. Yusuke whispered, "You sure he's here, Hiei?"

"I can't see inside the building anymore," he confessed. _He must have put up talasman cards,_ he thought as they moved closer.

Kuwabara asked, "Where did all of this weird fog come from?"

As they walked toward the front entrance thick white fog appeared through the building. Kurama stopped and said, "This could be a trap. Someone should hang back and watch how it goes."

"I will," Hiei volunteered. He jumped back into a tree branch before anyone could disapprove.

"We should stick together," Kurama warned, "this thick of fog makes it easy to separate us."

Yusuke said, "I hope your plan works."

* * *

As Hiei watched from above he heard a door close on the opposite side of the building. He jumped up and saw a large door on the back side. He tried to see in again but didn't get anything. _He really did put talasman cards up,_ Hiei thought. He heard Yusuke and Kuwabara's shouts and screams from the front of the building.

He jumped back on the roof and over to the front through the thick fog. _They're not here anymore,_ he thought, _he must have taken them all inside._ Hiei slowly walked through the fog and found the door.

* * *

Meanwhile inside, Kurama "woke up" from being stunned. He looked looked and saw he was in a dark room with his arms and legs were spread out and chained against a wall. "Daiki!" he shouted, "Where are you? I know you're the one that did this!" He tried to pull away from the wall but nothing worked. _Where's Yusuke and Kuwabara?_ he thought, _The plan didn't work, we were all supposed to get trapped together._

"When you make a deal with the guards in spirit world," Daiki explained as he came out of the darkness, "they give you information, Shuichi."

Kurama asked coldly, "What do you want from me? Where is my mother, and where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

Daiki pulled out a large needle filled with liquid and said, "I'm going to need you to stay still. Don't worry about your little friends, I have them occupied."

* * *

Hiei stepped inside of the building and saw a dark room full of mirrors that were covered in talasman cards. The fog was nowhere to be seen. "Hiei!" Yusuke shouted, "Don't come closer, that Daiki guy did something to me." He unwillingly started charging toward Hiei.

Hiei moved out of the way easily and asked, "What did he do to you?"

"Injected something into Kuwabara and me so our bodies betray us," Yusuke explained, "Daiki wants us to fight you and keep you distracted. He took Kurama somewhere else in the building." He tried to run after Hiei but his speed outdid him.

"I'm supposed to fight you?" Hiei asked, "Hn, I always wanted a rematch."

"Now isn't the time, Hiei!" Yusuke shouted as he punched at him in vain.


	4. Fox

"What is that?" Kurama demanded, he tried to access his power through his hair but realized all of his seeds and flowers were gone. "What did you do with my seeds?"

"We can't have you breaking yourself out now can we," Daiki said. He held Kurama's neck still as he injected the serum into him. "You'll see soon enough what that does, and so will she." He walked over and revealed a mirror he had been hanging on the wall was actually a window.

On the otherside, Shiori was in a cell. "No!" Kurama shouted, "Let her go!"

Daiki explained, "I heard all of your stories from the dark tournament, Shuichi and that you aren't really human at all. Tell her who you really are." He knocked on the window so Shiori would look.

"I _am_ Shuichi," Kurama said, "what do you want with me? What did you inject into me just now?"

He answered, "I thought you'd recognize it. It's the same juice you drink to turn into your true form, if you know what I mean. I'll let her out of this cell if you want." He moved to the door.

* * *

"Where did he take him?" Hiei demanded as he easily dodged a punch.

"Behind that door, but my body won't let you through it," Yusuke said. He leveled his arms. "Oh no, not the spirit gun. Hiei run!"

Hiei glanced at a mirror and said, "Aim and fire here, at me."

"Are you crazy?" Yusuke asked. He started charging up his energy into a medium sized orb. "If you don't move now I'm firing."

"I told you to fire, go!" Hiei demanded.

Unwillingly, Yusuke fired a spirit gun at Hiei. He jumped over Yusuke and landed on the other side. Yusuke turned around to face him just in time for the blast to come back and hit him in the back. "Damn!" he shouted as he went down.

"Hurts, doesn't it," Hiei replied.

"Kuwabara's further in," he answered as he passed out.

* * *

"What are doing?" Kurama demanded. Daiki opened the cell Shiori was in and let her out.

"Shuichi!" she said nervously, "This man, he said horrible things about you. That you were some sort of animal monster from a different world." She stopped and asked Daiki, "Why is he chained up?"

"Want him unchained? Very well," he said and took Kurama's shackles off one by one.

Kurama stood in front of his mother and said, "Don't go near her. Let us out of here."

"Or what?" Daiki asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

As Kurama glared at him he felt a change coming. _No,_ he thought, _the injection from before! I'm going to turn into Yoko Kurama, in front of my mother!_ Before he could do anything, he felt himself grow a tail and fox ears. His clothing turned white, his hair, silver.

"Shuichi, what's happening to you?" Shiori asked, horrified. She took several steps back.

Daiki said, "You should get in the cell, it'll protect you from him!" He reopened the door and she willingly ran in, trapping herself.

"Stay away from her!" Kurama demanded, now in his fox form.

"Or what fox," he said, "you want to kill her yourself."

"I'd never kill her," Kurama said.

"Shuichi," Shiori said, stilly completely horrified, "what he said is true. You really are some kind of monster!" She started to shake, "It can't be."

 _I can't change back,_ Kurama thought desperately, _if I don't do something soon she's going to hurt herself._

* * *

"Hiei do something!" Kuwabara shouted desperately as he charged forward, spirit sword blazing.

Hiei replied, "You shouldn't even bother, you're not worth the trouble." He tripped Kuwabara and let him fall flat on his face, knocking himself out instantly. _Where's Kurama?_ he thought, _If he's forced to fight me I don't know who will win._ He walked further down the dark hallway before he found a cell.

He froze in place as he saw Yukina was laying in the ground, obviously in pain as one of those disks were floating above her. Hiei busted the door down instantly and broke the frequency maker.

"My head," she said as she sat up, "wow that was painful. Hiei? Where am I?"

"A rape demon kidnapped you and brought you here," he replied. She looked at him in horror. "You're fine now, you wouldn't happen to know where Kurama is, do you?"

"No," she said, "he's here too?"

* * *

"You did this to me," Kurama said angrily to Daiki.

"What are you talking about?" Daiki demanded, "You're the one who's the fox. You're the one that's been decieving this woman."

Shiori shouted, "You're not my son! My Shuichi is a regular human boy. He does well in school and loves his mother. He'd never be a monster like you!" She started to cry. "What did you do to him? How long have you been parading around as him?"

It broke his heart, seeing his mother cry for him. "It isn't like that," he said, "I'm not a monster. Listen to me."


	5. Twins

"Get him away from me!" Shiori shouted as she stood at the far end of her cell.

"Don't worry," Daiki said, "I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." He turned off the window and made a mirror appear again. "She can't see or hear us now." Kurama grabbed him by the throat. Then he suddenly changed back to his human form.

"Don't touch her," Kurama demanded.

Daiki shouted, "Here!" He threw a disk at him, Kurama swatted it away before the frequency could stun him. "Don't worry, I have more! You won't live long enough to see your dear human mother suffer." He moved toward the end of the long hallway. "Looks like your friend is ready to join us. He they another disk at him and as Kurama tried to swat it away it stunned him, freezing him in place.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Yukina asked, "What's going on?"

"A rape demon is on the loose," Hiei explained, "You have to get out of here."

"A what demon?" she asked, confused.

Hiei demanded, "You should leave, _now_."

"You don't want that," Daiki said from behind them, "she'll miss the party that way. I understand now why my little frequency disks didn't work on either of you. Hiei, the one with many names as they say. Some say 'the swordsman' since you are a master swordsman at this point. Others say 'jaganshi' for your jagan. While fewer call you 'the imiko.'" Hiei glared at him further.

Yukina asked, "Hiei, is that true?" _The elders called him 'the imiko' and 'the cursed child'_ she remembered Rui telling her many years before.

Hiei lied, "He's lying. No one's ever called me such a thing."

Daiki said, "Your story is quite an interesting one. I did my research after I left your little rescue group. I already knew all about Kurama but you, you're a puzzle. Born in an all female ice race, your mother was very naughty." Hiei lunged at him with a sword but he countered with his own hidden blade. "After years of being abandoned you got the jagan to look for ice world again," he continued, "but then when you got there you were too much of a coward to kill off the very women who left you for dead."

"You sure do talk a lot," he commented. _He must have been a master swordsmen before he was imprisoned, how else would he be able to keep up with me?_ "Tell me where Kurama is. What did you do to him?"

"And now," he continued, not even mentioning Hiei's question, "after all of these years of trying to find your only sister, Yukina, you refuse to tell her who you are."

"Shut up!" Hiei shouted as he tried to cut him down from above, only to be thrawted by Daiki again, "That's all a lie!"

Daiki said, "You tell everyone it's because you're ashamed of your past self when really you're just afriad of rejection."

"Hiei is all of that true?" Yukina asked as she examined him. _Is he really my long lost brother, the boy I've been searching for? If what he's saying is true, that means Hiei's known all along._

"It's written all over your face," he said to Hiei. He moved fast enough to finally cut into Daiki's face. "Ah!" he grabbed his cheek.

As he swung at him some more, Hiei demanded, "Why are you doing all of this?"

"I'm just having fun before that spirit detective tries to send me back to prison," he answered as he cut into Hiei's stomach.

"You think I'll let you escape alive?" Hiei asked as he swung at him again.

Daiki threw a disk at him, this time he froze Hiei in place. "Ha," he said, "that's an ice demon one. As for you." He glared at Yukina. She took a few nervous steps back.

She asked, "What are you going to do to me?" She forced the air around her to freeze everything.

"I'm a rape demon," he replied, "what do you think? I like virgins the best, their screams are the loudest when they die under me."

* * *

"Sir this isn't going so well," Jorge said to Koenma back in the spirit world office, "Yusuke and Kuwabara are knocked out cold, Kurama and Hiei are stunned with frequency disks, and Yukina and Shiori are kidnapped and still in Daiki's control! The situations only gotten worse since we put Yusuke on the case!"

"I can see that oger," he replied, "I've been watching the whole time, just like you have. I hope Botan gets there soon."

Jorge asked, "What's Botan going to do?"

"I sent her with the frequency disk that stuns rape demons," he answered, "I hope he gets there in time. If Hiei wakes up and finds out we let Daiki rape his sister to death we'll be the ones in trouble!"

Jorge asked, "What about Kurama's mother, won't he be upset if we let her die as well?"

"Yes but Hiei doesn't hide his anger behind calmness," Koenma replied, "Botan get yourself there now!" He stared at the screen intently.


	6. Rejection

"Is what you said about Hiei true?" Yukina asked nervously, "Is he truely the brother I've been looking for? What did you do to him?" She looked and saw blood slowly oozing out of his stomach wound as he was frozen in place.

"Yes," Daiki replied, "every word was true."

"Don't touch me!" she demanded as she froze everything around her. Icicles formed on the cell, walls, and floor. "And don't hurt my brother!" She turned and froze him in place with her own powers. She caught her breath as she used up all of the energy within her and passed out.

* * *

"Yusuke!" Botan called from above. She flew through the thick fog down to the building below. "Yusuke!" She got off her ore and opened the doors inside. "Yusuke? Are you in here?"

He groaned in pain as she slowly sat up, "Damn my back is killing me. Botan?"

"I have this," she pulled out a disk, "for Daiki. Where is everyone?"

"Hiei went inside after that guy forced me to fight him," he explained, "damn my spirit gun really hurts." He stood back up and held his back in pain.

They walked through the building and found Kuwabara just standing up as well. "Hiei sure does know how to pack a punch," he noted, "one punch and I hit the ground."

"Where is he now?" Botan asked.

* * *

Yukina took the floating disk near Hiei and shattered it with her ice powers. He awakened swinging away from her and said, "What-where did he-Yukina?" He froze when he saw her.

"Here," she said, "let me heal you." She started healing the wound he had on his stomach and asked, "Was what he was true? You're really my brother?"

Hiei looked away from her and said, "No, I don't have a family. He lied to you."

She smiled and said, "That's too bad. I'd love to have a brother like you." He turned and looked at her in shock.

"You don't mean that," he said hesitantly.

"All healed," she replied, "wow, you heal fast. Must be because we're related." She took her hand away from him.

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted from behind them, "Where's Kurama? Yukina! When did you get here?"

She explained, "He kidnapped me and brought me here, but I froze him so he can't scare me anymore."

Hiei thought, _He would have done a lot more than scare you._ He shivered at the mere thought of the things Daiki could have done to her but didn't get to.

Yusuke asked, "Where's Kurama?"

* * *

They all walked down the building and saw Kurama frozen in place. Yusuke took away the disk and Kurama lunged forward. "What?" he asked, "How did all of you get here? Where's Daiki?"

"He's frozen down there," Yusuke answered, "you alright?"

"My mother," he said, "she's in there." He forced the door open and Shiori stood on the far side of the cell, still terrified.

"Don't come near me!" she demanded.

Yusuke asked, "What's wrong?"

"That's not my son!" she shouted, "That boy, he's some sort of fox monster thing. Don't come closer! Where's that nice man who saved me from you?"

Kurama walked over to her, "Mother it's me, I am Shuichi, don't you recognize me?" She slapped him across the face so fast he stood completely still, in shock.

Botan said, "Shiori, we should really get you out of here. The fumes in the buliding are driving you crazy."

"Yeah," Yusuke said nervously, "fumes."

"I know what I saw!" she shouted nervously. Kurama sprayed a plant mist on her and she fainted into him unwillingly.

"Kurama..." Yusuke said.

"Botan's right," he said coldly as he picked his mother up, "We should leave."

* * *

Kurama asked Yusuke to enter his house with him as he carried his mother inside. He laid on her the couch and started getting different seeds out of his hair. "Are you okay Kurama?" he asked.

"My mother has never hit me before," he said sadly, "For many years now I wondered if I should tell her the truth about my identity. I wondered how she would react, and how'd she feel for having a demon as a son. I never did tell her, as you can see, mostly because there wasn't any reason to. Daiki exploited that and forced me to change to Yoko Kurama in front of her."

"I see she didn't take it well, I'm sorry," Yusuke said, "what are you making?"

"A memory eraser," he explained, "for her and for me. I want to forget her reaction." A single tear fell out of his eye. He then looked at Yusuke and said, "When I wake up, if I remember turning into Yoko at all, lie to me. Tell me that she was alright knowing the truth but we decided to wipe her memory for her own safety."

Yusuke asked, "What am I supposed to say to you when you wake up confused?"

"Just say you broke another frequency disk," he replied, "we'll say she fainted from heat stroke in the kitchen earler." He finished making the elixer and added, "She'll believe that." Kurama poured some down her throat carefully, and then drank the rest himself before passing out.


	7. Forget

Yusuke watched as Kurama passed out on the couch beside his sleeping mother. He picked him up and placed him in his bed carefully upstairs while he watched over Shiori. When she woke up she blinked and asked, "What happened?"

"Hey," Yusuke said, "I'm Yusuke, Kur-Shuichi's friend."

"I remember you," she said distantly, "you visited me with Shuichi at the hospital. That was quite a while ago. Where is Shuichi anyway? Why am I on the couch?"

"Oh, well, you worked yourself up cooking in the kitchen earlier and fainted," he explained as he helped her stand up, "Shuichi was so worried that he called me over to take care of you since he was so anxiety riddled. He's upstairs sleeping now."

Shiori said, "You're such a good friend. Do you need anything, a cup of tea? Some water? I hope Shuichi's alright." She started walking to the kitchen.

Yusuke thought, _She's not going to take no for an answer._ "I'll take some tea, thanks. You know what, I'll go check on Shuichi...see if he wants anything." He started heading for the stairs.

"You're so thoughtful!" she replied.

* * *

Not long after Yusuke walked into Kurama's room did he open his eyes. He sat upright and said, "Where's Daiki? How did I get to my room?" He looked around his bedroom and saw Yusuke sitting calmly there.

"Hey you're back," Yusuke said, "just got rid of one of those disk thingys that make you freeze in place. We killed Daiki."

"My mother," Kurama said as he stood up, "is she okay?"

"She's downstairs, making some tea," he replied, "you can relax you know. Botan made sure she didn't remember anything that she saw."

Kurama paced around the room, "What did she see? I can't remember anything, those freqency disks are rediculous. I need to talk to Koenma about them. I transformed! What did my mother say when she saw me." He looked at Yusuke, nervously waiting for an answer.

He said, "She thought you were a cute fox. Don't worry, we wiped her memory anyway so she won't remember your fox ears, or that you have silver hair. Are you okay?" He walked as Kurama walked in circles around his bedroom.

"Cute?" he asked, "It's always women that think that. I suppose I shouldn't have been so worried. What does she think happened?"

"She thinks she fainted from overworking earlier," Yusuke replied, "don't worry about it. Like I said, she's making tea. Want some?" He pointed to the door. Kurama nodded and walked downstairs.

* * *

Shiori turned around and saw her son enter the kitchen. "You're okay!" she said happily. "I'm making tea for your friend, would you like some?"

"Of course," he replied, "are you feeling alright yourself?"

"Yes," she answered, "I seemed to have overworked myself earlier but I'm alright now."

Yusuke watched from the small distance as they talked. _He didn't want to remember her reaction to the truth,_ he thought, _that he's really a fox demon that's fallen in love with his own mother. I guess getting slapped in the face will do that to someone, and being called a monster. Now he thinks she thinks he's a cute little silver fox. I wonder how my own mother would react knowing I was a spirit detective and fought demons. What am I thinking? She totally wouldn't care._

* * *

Hours later, by the time night fell, Kurama was in his bedroom. He heard his window open and he looked over to see Hiei enter though his bedroom window. "Hiei," he said, "and what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Do you have the ingrediants for an amnesia drink?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered hestantly, "why?"

Hiei explained, "During my fight with Daiki, he explained to her that I'm her brother."

Kurama replied, "Understood," he pulled some seeds out of his hair, "have you ever thought of letting her know the truth? Does she seem any less happy knowing who you are to her?"

"Stop trying to persuade me, I've already made up my mind," he said hastily. _Her reaction wasn't has horrible as I thought it would be,_ he confessed to himself, _so one day, I might actually tell her the truth. For now, she doesn't need to know._

After he was done making the drink, he handed it to Hiei and said, "Here, one sip should be enough, but if she drinks all of it she should be fine."

* * *

"Hiei!" Yukina said happily as he walked toward Genkai's temple, the sun now fully set, "Have you come to visit your sister?"

"Of course," he answered awkwardly, "I brought you something, here. I thought you'd like the taste of it." He walked onto the porch and handed her the small cup.

She thanked him and drank every last drop. "That was wonderful," she said, "where have you been?"

"That doesn't matter," he answered.

She started stumbling and said, "That wasn't a sleeping drink, was it? Are you trying to make me pass out?" She leaned against him to steady herself.

"No," Hiei confessed as he held her, "you'll just forget that I'm you're brother by the time you wake up."

"Forget..." she said softly as she passed out, "I love you, brother." Hiei caught Yukina as she fell into him.

 _One day,_ he thought to himself, _I might tell you the truth._

* * *

The End


End file.
